La estación de radio
by feathered moon wings
Summary: "Por que Endo siempre me mete en problemas, ya no lo soporto" Kazemaru es golpeado por una estación de radio, le dicen que su cabeza se combino en un receptor de señales. ¿Quien pensaría que este incidente le causaría tantos problemas?


**Abril: Hola este es mi 5º fic, segundo One-shot, llamado la señal de radio. **

**Pequeño, corto, solamente una probadita, pero divertido, eso si. Disfrutenlo.**

Kazemaru y Endo caminaban en dirección a sus casas.

El chico de largo cabello azul turquesa, lo escuchaba sonriente mientras que el otro no paraba de parlotear. "Bla, bla, soccer. Bla, bal, comida. Bla, bla, bla, bla.

En fin, su amigo no podía hacer más que escuchar y asentir a lo que decía.

Pero sucedió lo inesperado. Mientras Endo le hablaba de lo fascinante que era el soccer, pasaban junto a una antena de radio.

-…será fascinante!- Gritó eufórico y le dió un fuerte empujón a Kazemaru. Éste fue lanzado y chocó contra la antena fuertemente. Se vio como un rayo de electricidad fue disparado de la antena y sacudió el cuerpo del chico. Cayó al suelo.

-¡Kazemaru!- Exclamó preocupado y se lanzó al suelo junto a el –Kazemaru, ¿Estas bien?, lo lamento tanto no era mi intención- Se disculpaba con rapidez.

Lentamente el electrocutado abrió los ojos y con su mano izquierda se acaricio la cabeza.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes- Y justo después de que dijera esto, se escucho un extraño sonido. Como el que se oye al cambiar de estación. Este provenía de un lujar poco usual, de la cabeza de Kazemaru.

-_Damas y caballeros, solo es estupidez pura, patrañas lo que dice_- Se escucho la voz de un presentador de programas y este también venia de la cabeza del joven. Él no movía la boca pero se escuchaba.

Ambos chicos no podían creerlo, sus bocas estaban completamente abiertas.

-_La estupidez también es una enfermedad-___Se escucho nuevamente, solo que esta era una voz femenina.

-¿Qué, qué es lo que paso?- Pregunto atónito.

-_Las señales de radio- _cambio la sintonía -_¡Han atacado con fuerza!-_ Al parecer todo lo que sucedía, era complementado por las estaciones de radio.

-¿Demonios que hiciste Endo?- Preguntó acusador. Estaba espantado por el suceso.

-Pe… pe… pero yo no hice nada- Se defendió.

-Tenemos que buscar ayuda-

_-El doctor L__lonster, originario de…_

_-¡AAAAA!- _No habían pasado más de 2 minutos y él ya estaba a punto de explotar.

Pero eso mismo hicieron, buscaron a un doctor quien, después de unos análisis, les comento su diagnostico.

-Bien Kazemaru al ser golpeado por esa onda de radio tu cabeza de convirtió en… como decirlo mmm… un receptor de señales.

-_La respuesta de un millón de dólares- _Se escucho nuevamente el cambiar de las estaciones.

-Gracias- Dijo el doctor.

Ya afuera los dos chicos discutían.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- Pregunto Kazemaru.

-Ya oíste al doctor la recepción se ira en unos cuantos días. Creo que mientras… vas a tener que acoplarte-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no estas condenado a tener una radio en la cabeza- Le dijo hundido.

Al día siguiente. De alguna manera todo el equipo de soccer se había enterado. Cuando Endo llego al club pudo ver una bolita de gente alrededor del de cabello largo. El cual se apoyaba sobre su mano con frustración. Solo que… no estaban con él para hacerle preguntas, mas bien por otra razón.

_-¡Va corriendo, la lleva__ con todo, una base, dos, tres, SE ACERCA Y… HOOOME RON!-_ La cabeza de Kazemaru retumbo por el fuerte grito.

-¡SI!- Dijeron varios chicos del equipo.

A Kido se le despeinaron unos cuantos pelos, el joven "radio ", se golpeó la cara contra la mesa y Goenji suspiró serio.

En fin el ex-atleta creyó que había una posibilidad de que el resto del día fuera más o menos normal…

Estaba muy equivocado.

-Kazemaru puedes decirme la repuesta de esta ecuación- Pidió el profesor.

-Sí, claro- Se paro de su asiento y dijo- Es nueve punto cuatrocientos dos.

-_¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto!- _Se escucharon muchos aplausos_, _como al final de una obra de teatro.

Hubo silencio.

-Jajajajajajaja- Estallaron los alumnos del salón. Kazemaru se golpeó la cara nuevamente con la mano.

-Ya… puedes sentarte- Dijo el profesor aguantándose una risa. La sintonía cambió.

_-Don__'t worry be happy_

"No pasa nada, todo saldrá mejor". Se dijo. Pero estaba equivocado. Un rato después…

-¿Entonces, si iras a la librería conmigo?- Pregunto Haruna que caminaba junto a el.

-Claro yo…- Pero fue interrumpido por una señal de radio.

_-Oh Joe, no puedo creer que me traicionaras por ella- _Dijo una voz femenina. Haruna tenia cara de sorprendida –_Lo lamento Maria, era necesario. Su belleza no me permitía dormir.- _Dijo un hombre_ –Joe no más, ya no deseo verte.- _Lloro la mujer- _Tal vez un ultimo beso sea lo mejor – _Le susurro_ –OH Joe- -Maria, bésame-_ Kazemaru ya no podía más. A continuación solo es escuchaba un apasionado beso entre Joe y Maria. Era demasiado para la inocente mente de Haruna, la cual tenia una cara de incredulidad y algo más. El chico suspiró.

-Saldrá bien…- Se repitió sin creer en sus palabras.

En la clase de deportes, todo iba bien, pero no dudaría mucho

-Tendremos un juego limpio…- Dijo el profesor. Poniendo la pelota de básquet en su mano. Repentinamente se oyó como cambiaba una estación y…

-_¡A que te refieres con eso maldito bastardo!_-El profesor se giro al chico que con la expresión nerviosa de su cara decía "Yo no lo hice"

-_¡Así es… te hablo a ti, el tarado de la gorra roja!_- Casualmente el profesor portaba una de esas. Estaba en cerios problemas.

-¿Qué fue eso que dijiste?- Pregunto el fornido profesor.

-_¡¿No escuchaste bastardo?_

_-_¡Ichirouta Kazemaru, quiero que des 30 vueltas a TODA la escuela! –Grito este.

-Pero…-

-¡40 VUELTAS!- Sin discutirlo comenzó a trotar asustado por la actitud del profesor -Corriendo niñita, ¡vamos quiero verte mover esas piernas!-

Y después de un laaaargo esfuerzo físico por fin paro. Casi no podía respirar, finalmente la escuela concluyó. Estaba agotado y cansado de que la gente se le quedara viendo.

Regreso a su casa y la tortura continuaba.

Escucho canciones de todas clases, todo el día, a todo volumen.

_SO I GET ON THE STAGE RIGHT DROP THE MIC__  
><em>_WALK UP TO THESE HOT CHICKS AND I´M ALL LIKE__  
><em>_WHAT´S UP LADIES MY NAMES SLIM SHADY__  
><em>_I´M THE LEAD SINGER OF D12 BABY__  
><em>_THERE ALL LIKE ´OH MY GOD IT´S HIM,__  
><em>_BECKY OH MY F_KING GOD IT´S EMINEM.__  
><em>_I SWARE TO F_KIN GOD DUDE YOU F_KIN ROCK,__  
><em>_PLEASE MARSHAL PLEASE LET ME SUCK YOUR C_K´_

Bueno esto ya era suficiente, no podía estar ningún momento en paz sin que la radio colocara canciones; groseras (De alfabeto extendido), cursis (En extremo), dramáticas (Al estilo opera), etc. Y cuando creyó que ya no había esperanza la sintonía se movió y comenzó a tocar una tranquila pieza de piano justo en la noche, para irse directo a dormir.

-Gracias- Le dijo a nadie en especial, fue un total alivio.

Se recostó en su cama, se tapo con la sabana, cerró sus ojos suavemente y…

_-Bueno-_ Dijo un conductor de radio con voz tranquila –_Ahora les traemos su hora preferida, ¡EL INFIERNO ESTA AQUÍ!-_ Cambio su voz drásticamente y Kazemaru supo, la paz se había acabado.

_-¡__I F_KING HATE YOU, YOUR SUCH A LIER YEEEEAAAAH!-_ Abrió sus ojos quebrados y desesperadamente y jalándose de los cabellos grito ante los desesperados metaleros (No más que él).

-¡AAAAAAAAA!- Ya saben lo que dicen "Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va"

A la mañana siguiente, tenia ojeras en la cara, se le veía demacrado y cansado.

-¿Qué te paso Kazemaru?- Pregunto Endo –Te vez terrible.

-Endo…- Dijo cerrando sus ojos con el seño fruncido haciendo una larga pausa -¡No eh podido dormir por tu maldita culpa!- Grito desesperado, su voz era como un montaña rusa, completamente desigual, normal, aguda, después variante. Respiro una y otra vez estresado.

-Realmente lo lamento, no era mi intención- Se disculpo bruscamente. Estaban pasando frente a una tienda de televisores.

-El punto es que nunca es tu intención

-¡Agh!, ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!- Grito alzando los brazos al aire, golpeando nuevamente a Kazemaru. Este, fue bruscamente lanzado contra un televisor. Callo al suelo.

-¡Kazemaru!- Dijo preocupado (Otra vez)

Después de recuperarse del golpe, el joven comenzó a indagar algo, como si buscase un sonido.

-¿Se fue?- Se pregunto a si mismo – ¡Se fue!- Exclamó parándose. Una felicidad enorme lo inundo –La señal de radio desapareció ¡Sí!- Dio un salto al aire. Pero repentinamente paro y en sus ojos hubo un flash de luz…

En ellos apareció la película de Crepúsculo. A Endo se la abrió toda la boca.

Si bueno la señal de radio se fue, pero el golpe provoco que cachara una señal de televisión. "Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va"

Hubo otro flash de luz y en sus ojos aparecieron militares disparándose sádicamente unos a otros. Estos eran la ira de Kazemaru.

-Endo- Dijo con tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo tenia el ceño fruncido –Tienes tres segundos para conseguir una ventaja antes de terminar en el hospital- El portero entendió el mensaje de un modo perturbador. Corrió hecho a la bala, como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡ENDO!- Dio un grito de guerra le ex-atleta. Lo persiguió por toda la ciudad de Inazuma… hacia el atardecer.

**Abril: Todos sabemos que Kazemaru es rápido, nadie lo alcanza, sabemos lo que sucederá ¿Cierto? me siento mal por el destino de Endo.**

**Y en un futuro no muy lejano descubran otra de las estupideces de nuestro porterito contra el peliazul. Claro todo es accidental. Pero no creo que Kazemaru lo soporte más.**


End file.
